Vincent Andor
VIncent Andor is an member of Kanto's Air Force, promoted on Round 3. Appearance Biography Raised in a wealthy family, Vicent was pampered since childhood. Never having to lift a finger, having lots of butlers and maids doing the work for him, he grew as an spoiled and brat kid. Vincent's desire to be immortalized in history as an hero, led him to join the war, he chose the air force, because he wanted to be seen from down. Initially, Vincent had trouble in his first days of military due him being paired with an Pokémon he didn't choose, having to do effort and get dirt from the training grounds. He was also very unsociable, not wanting to spend time talking with people he considered ordinary and "lower" than him. During the first mission, Vincent had trouble with teamwork due to him being paired in The Blazing Moltres (VAF-146) with Nebraska Jones, whom he despised. He made a reckless move with Renoir that blew his squad's cover. When the mission was over, he lost Arsène, who had taken a fatal blow shielding him from an attack, this gesture, however didn't make Vincent change his points of view toward Pokémon. When the Rogues were formed, Vincent quickly mad his mind and stayed on Kanto's side. Due the radio signal that prevented Pokéballs from working, we was (without knowing) stuck with Arsène again. Both managed to make it to the top of Brass Tower in order to destroy the magnetic device, however an encounter with Nebraska, made things difficult as the tower was set on fire and then exploded. Some time later, Vincent awakened and discovered Arsène had saved him again. Upon not showing gratitude again towards his Ditto's bravery, Pythia decided to make Vincent change his ways. After receiving a new Pokémon the Banette Kukla, Vincent was assigned to a group that planned break free some prisoners from the Whirl Islands Prison in Johto. In the Prision, Vincent suffered a hard time, being left alone in the dark with Zaaj Drocinn, whom he had underestimated. Trapped by the Espeon's Barrier and being shot in the the eye by and Poison Fang, Vincent was teleported by Pythia dying from the Poison. After being given a piece of Pythia's mind and having his ambitions crushed, an spark of a change began igniting on his mind. Then he was rescued by the rest of the party leaving behind his monocle. After being healed by his new Pokémon, the Woobat Alba, by the reality shock, he was given the chance to be discharged from the army due to the lost of his eye, however he declined. Having been promoted to be the leader of his group of soldier, much to Pythia disapproval he was assigned with an mission of retrieval. Trying to succeed at the mission to get respect, Vincent tried to hurry up the squad. Things quickly led to disaster when Vincent caused his team to go through a shorter, yet dangerous path, and having disturbed and Tyranitar's son that caused an earthquake that killed nearly all of the members from his squad. After trying to save Perry Calborne, only to have him saved by Alba, Vincent still struggles to accept he always messes up gives them an silent treatment as Alba points where they should go. After finding the crashed plane, they're attacked by wild Sneasel for trespassing. Perry tries to fend them off while Vincent still watches. After some encouragement words from Alba, finally snapping him out of his shock he allows the Swoobat to fight, upon seeing the power combined of Pickaxe (Perry's Haxorus) and Alba combined forming the Dragon Heart that fends off the Sneasel, and being complimented by Perry, Vincent finally decides to trust others and give a chance to teamwork. However, his ambitions of greatness persist. Vincent then heard of the Swords of Justice in Kanto. Seeing a chance to do something great, he travels to their meeting with all of his Pokemon. After making a bad first impression, Vincent is given a chance to prove himself through an journey to the top of Mt. Moon. After some traveling and quickly using Alba's Protect to save them and Pythia from an lighting, Vincent does something to Alba and Pythia's shock: he thanks. After letting them back as part of the challenge, he goes through Mt. Moon with Kukla's Will O' Wisp and manages to get to the exit courtesy of Arsène, whom he not only thanked properly, but complimented on the Ditto's smartness, showing further advances in his change. Having to do the last part of the challenge with Renoir, whom he only saw as an useless Pokémon, the two passed a tough time within the snow. When Renoir was in danger and couldn't be recalled to his Pokéball, Vincent tried to save him, only to both of them falling from a cliff. After apologizing to his Pokémon, Vincent nearly gave up, but when Renoir sacrificed himself to heal Vincent through Healing Wish, Vincent finally understood Renoir's feelings to him despite how bad trainer he was. Determined to make it, not only for himself, but to his friends too. Vincent succeeded in the quest, gaining Terrakion's admiration and trust to aid him in the battle. Pokemon Arsène, the Ditto is Vincent's first Pokémon. Initially Arsène had clash of personalities with Vincent, due to him being very friendly and warm to the others, while Vincent being arrogant toward others. Despite seeing his trainer's flaws, the Ditto cares much about him, as far as taking a fatal shot from Chuck Addams' Nuzleaf to shield Vincent's plane. Altough very friendly and cheerful, he is proud to fight in a war, however he is always hopelessly trying to make Vincent chang his arrogant side. He is shown to be very resourceful and quick thinking, as he managed to save Vincent's life three times: shield his plane from a Razor Wind, manage to land the out-of-control plane and cushion Vincent's fall when the Ecruteak Tower burned down. He also managed to get Vincent out of Mt. Moon during the quest of the Swords of Justice. Renoir is Vincent's second Pokémon. Being especially trained to take down planes, mobiles and boats, he hold his back due to him hating war. This initially caused a clash between him and his trainer. He didn't play any major role until Vincent's quest in Mt. Moon, where he sacrificed himself to heal Vincent finally shrugging Vincent off his bitter personality. Pythia is Vincent's third Pokémon. Kukla is Vincent's fourth Pokémon. Alba is Vincent's fifth Pokémon. Terrakion, is the Pokémon legendary from the Swords of Justice trio. Initially against the idea of being commanded by an human, especially Vincent, it, along with Terrakion and Virizion decided to test Vincent's courage, determination and resilience through a journey to the top of Mt. Moon. Terrakion's opinion of Vincent begin to change upon seeing how hard the human is trying. After Vincent completes the challenge, seeing the change on his character, Terrakion fills with joy and decides do side with him. Sources http://arkeis-pokemon.deviantart.com/art/ENDRUN-Vincent-Andor-279606866 Vincent's App Notes and references